crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Astro Land
Astro Land is the fifth and last hub in Crash Tag Team Racing. It is a space-themed world. This area has three race tracks, very few coins, and a lot of ninja penguins. To unlock the pad and stop Willie Wumpa Cheeks from escaping, Crash must collect twenty crystals. List of things that can be found in this hub Race Tracks The race tracks in Astro Land are: *Rings of Uranus *Uranus' Mine *Craters on Uranus Secret short cut The secret short cut for Craters on Uranus can be unlocked by using computer in the area with the revolving green spike balls. Press on it to get the shortcut. Stunt Arena *Space Stunts Die-O-Ramas *Die-O-Rama 1: Liquidated - In the area where the secret shortcut is (the area with the green revolving spike balls). Look down into the pit and there will be a pool of green stuff. Jump into it to activate the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 16: For Every Action... - Near the entrance to Rings of Uranus, there should be a capsule there. Press near the capsule to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 17: Laser Surgery - Go to the same capsule as for "For Every Action..." Press instead of on the capsule. *Die-O-Rama 21: Crushed by Uranus - This Die-O-Rama is located near the drone who sells the Star Crash costume for 6,000 Wumpa Coins. The area to find this drone is the area with the green balls flying around (the same as in the first Die-O-Rama). *Die-O-Rama 33: Defenestrated - In the second floor of Astro Land (the level above the entrance level), there is a window. Press on the window. To get to the upper level, jump into the opening where a mini-game drone is at. *Die-O-Rama 34: Electrification - Near the entrance to Astro Land, there will be an open panel with electricity sparking. Press when into the panel to get the Die-O-Rama. Gags * Gag 2: Rocket Man - Near the entrance to the Stunt Arena, there is a protective cover over a switch near a Park Drone scrubbing the underside of a rocket. Press to initiate the Gag. * Gag 6: Fusion Fun - Near the entrance to Rings of Uranus, there is a switch in front of a glass wall blocking access to a chamber with two Park Drones in it. Press to initiate the Gag. * Gag 12: Fusion Fun 2 - Near the entrance to Rings of Uranus on the wall opposite of Fusion Fun, there is a switch in front of a glass wall blocking access to a chamber with a Park Drone and a Camel in it. Press to initiate the Gag. Costumes Crash Bandicoot * Crizzash Bandicizzle * Realistic Crash * Star Crash Ebenezer Von Clutch *Captain No-Sense Trivia *All the races have Uranus in the name and take place on/or in Uranus. *This hub has the most Gags out of all six in Crash Tag Team Racing. Gallery CTTR-Astro Land 2.jpg|Bird's eye view of Astro Land. CTTR-Astro Land 3.jpg|The area with the revolving green spike balls. CTTR-Astro Land 1.jpg|The rocket in Astro Land. See also es:Astro Land fr:Astro Land Category:Worlds Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:CTTR Worlds Category:Places Category:Outer Space Levels Category:Mechanical Levels